


Breaking the Curse

by literallypiejesus



Category: MS Paint Fan Adventures
Genre: Gay, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, at least not yet, everyday is fd appreciacion day, i didnt finish im sorry, lucidstuck, teaser, yaoi hands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 21:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18925630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallypiejesus/pseuds/literallypiejesus
Summary: Derrick needs to get ready for his date. Garreth wants to help his friend. Does it work as intended? No. Does it work out in the end? Yes. hotel? trivago





	Breaking the Curse

Derrick was sitting on his bed, looking down at his gracious, spectacled guest relaxing on his beanbag chair. Derrick spoke first. “Okay, I think I get what we're doing, but whyyyyyyy?” Derrick expectantly stared at his guest, only to gain the reply, “Just go with it. I promise this will work. Just talk to me like you're on a date with me” The shorter boy huffed defeatedly and ceded victory to his 'date'. “So, uh, Garreth”  
“Yes Derrick?” Derrick wasn't sure of what to talk about, so he decided to do what's worked for him in the past, and blurted out the first thing that came to his mind. “...nice weather we're having, right?” While Derrick was silently questioning his sanity, Garry took the time to look outside and provide an accurate answer to his 'date'. “Yes I suppose it is good weather, considering that it's almost midnight and we're not planning on going out for the next few hours.” Derrick gave a barely audible 'mhm' and gave way to a completely preventable awkward silence, broken a few seconds later by his 'date'. “Say Derrick, you have weird dreams, right?” Derrick snapped out of his trance and nodded, pointing to his dream journal, “I keep a log of them in there.” Garreth, the curios little shit, got up from his little beanbag chair and walked over to the desk that held Derrick's dream book. “Do you mind if I...?” Derrick gave a curt positive response, and let Garreth open the book. Garreth opened and promptly skimmed the most recent page, only to realize he has no idea who any of these characters are. “uhhh... Derrick?” Derrick, realizing his mistake, promptly apologized and clarified, “You kinda need to read it from the beginning in order to understand most of the stuff in there.” Garreth gave a quick “oh” before coming over to the bed and sitting right next to his companion. “Well, could you help me figure it out? You wrote this, after all.” Derrick took the book and flipped to the first page of his recent dream adventures, and started explaining what all of this meant. “You see, this was the first night I started dreaming in this whole world, well there's actually three of them, but...” Garreth listened patiently, and understood as much as he could. He was genuinely interested in Derrick's dream worlds, and it made good conversation too. It was after a moment in the 14th dream when Garreth noticed something that caught his eye.

“Oh, it says here that she told you how to awaken her, but you didn't write it down.” Derrick, suddenly blushing due to the memory of that night, attempted to dodge the question, “it wasn't anything important, just uhh...” Garreth cut off his loremaster, and reassured him with eye contact and a smile. This made Derrick's heart skip a beat, though he didn't know why. However, with his newfound modicum of confidence, he stared at his shoes and murmured, “well uhh, I have to... kiss her.” Garreth, suddenly understood the blush and involuntarily decided to try it out himself. “Well, I assume since you're apparently such a womanizer in your dreams that you wouldn't have a problem with it, right?” Derrick shook his head weakly, which prompted another question from his guest. “Oh, you haven't kissed anyone yet?” Derrick shook his head and looked away. The taller boy continued, “...have you wondered what your first kiss would be like? would be like?” Derrick thought for a moment, “I suppose it would have to be with someone who I love, under the moonlight.” Garreth sat up from his resting place, and with a swift motion, opened the curtains to his gracious host's room, revealing the full moon high in the sky. He beckoned derrick to come forth, “Funny you should say that...” he says as he embraces his prince, “...I have the exact same dream.” Garreth's voice trailed off, and with these parting words, they leaned towards each other and kissed for what felt like hours.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok i know it sounds weird but this whole plot of Garreth being Mr. Steal-yo-man was inspired by a Youtube comment i made a while ago on a rhythm heaven video. Here it is with no context:  
> "the weasel just really wanted you to be prepared so he took you through the date pretending to be the gf until eventually they realise that they're perfect for eachother. the stunned expression on the end card signifies that he completely forgot about the girl the next day and was surprised to learn that the girl really did like him. and now there's a whole fucked up love triangle that involves a weasel."  
> ...it makes sense with the video trust me
> 
> anyways, the reason this is so short is because i'm a gosh darn dummy and i suck at scheduling my shit.  
> but do please tell me where i need to improve, i'm still pretty new to the whole writing thing


End file.
